


Rigorous Testing

by NidoranDuran



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Sex, Bending Play, Biting, Double Penetration, F/F, Hot Tub Sex, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami's first soak in Future Industries' new hot tub doesn't go as planned when Korra reveals a waterbending trick she's been developing in secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rigorous Testing

Throughout her life, Asami always had the top-of-the-line new models of any of Future Industries' products, and as CEO she certainly didn't give that perk up. It meant that the very first of their new hot tubs was installed in her home, and she knew only one way to break it in.

Korra eased with a happy sigh into the steaming water, settling into the tub with a smile as she made no effort to keep herself contained. She spread her weary limbs out wide, getting comfortable against the side of it as Asami slipped in after her, climbing on top of the muscular avatar. Neither woman bothered with swimsuits given the isolation of the small, closed room; they had privacy, and intended to take advantage of it. The result was their bare bodies pressed together, breasts squishing against the other's as their lips met in a soft, lazy kiss.

They weren't in any hurry; the soothing hot water had a wonderful calming effect, and both of them had plenty of assorted aches from their busy lives that could use with some melting away, so they focused on closeness as the heat helped ease them of the daily pains they'd let get out of control. It was an appreciated soak, made much better by the presence of a girlfriend to cuddle.

"I wish water could get this hot at the south pole," Korra sighed, running fingers through Asami's hair. Her luxurious black locks almost never seemed out of place, but when wet they finally gave in to the power of gravity, and Asami was left with straight, long hair that rested on the surface of the water gently. "If I wanted to soak in a hot bath I'd have to firebend the water to keep it from getting cold."

Asami's head rested on Korra's shoulder, and she knew no safer or more reassuring place in the world; not only was Korra the Avatar and best suited to protect just about anybody—a feature made very apparent by her very noticeable definition—but the love and reassurance went a long way. With Korra she could put her trust and her hopes, find someone to hold onto in the wake of her father's betrayal. There was nobody she could trust more in the world. "I have salespeople on the way to both water tribes as we speak to demonstrate what our new hot tub can do. We're hoping to find our biggest customers there." She nestled into Korra's neck as fingers ran along her scalp, then down her back, nails gently gliding along her sensitive flesh. "But you're my girlfriend, not an investor. Let's not talk about business."

Korra's stomach tightened as fingers ran along her abs in return, tracing along each individual muscle. Asami had negotiation down pat—her company would have been dead in the water without it—but she knew of other ways to get what she wanted, and was doubling down on conversation changers. "What do you want to talk about?" Korra asked, not bothering to hide the shudder in her voice as her not-so-secret adoration for having her muscles toyed with was indulged."

"I don't want to talk," Asami replied, barely above a whisper as her lips pressed into her girlfriend's neck, giving her a few token kisses before going in for the bite she knew would make Korra wince and tighten up all over. Her human pillow did indeed grow tense, her abs in particular clenching as she laid her hand bare across them, eager to feel the reaction of her muscles. The surprise pain drew a shudder from the Avatar, followed up by Asami's body pressing tighter against her. "At least not until dinner time."

Gulping loudly, Korra merely nodded as the fingers continued tracing up and down in the space between the columns of defined muscles in her stomach, each time coming shorter and shorter to the top as they dipped progressively lower. Her legs parted as her head leaned back into a moan, her own hands running along Asami's sides aimlessly as she thought exactly how to approach the matter. Wicked, devilish ideas ran through her mind as she let Asami set the pace, especially on the off chance the CEO was feeling particularly dominant; if it was 'one of those' days, Korra didn't want to risk retribution.

Eventually the fingers ended up between Korra's legs, brushing into the mess of black pubic hair that Korra had been meaning to tend to for quite a while, but kept being too lazy to. The middle fingertip stopped at her clit and began to work slow circles around the nub as Asami continued to suck and nibble at the flesh of Korra's neck, moaning as she riled the Avatar up further. Korra was a very strong and physical girl, and when she was into it she didn't hold back. Soon enough the hands along Asami's back firmed up their grasp, massaging her and kneading her flesh as steadily building rolls of her hips urged the fingers inside of her impatiently.

"So needy tonight," purred Asami, and though she didn't feel like getting any of her 'toys', the desire to tease and push a little was always there, especially when she had so deftly gotten Korra worked up. Sometimes, domination didn't even need accessories; just a strong will and a victim who needed release. "I wonder what you'd be willing to do if I promised to finger you afterwards."

Korra was an amazingly skilled bender and of course physically imposing, but she found the idea of surrender intriguing, especially with Asami, someone who loved and knew she could trust when they played. Delicate, ladylike Asami, who became something fierce and demonic behind closed doors. But Korra wasn't in the mood for submitting, and in fact had a bit of a twisted idea to turn the tables on her.

Seizing Asami's wrists, Korra pushed forward, pinning the rich girl against the side of the hot tub and pushing her hands down to the floor of it. "I have a better idea," she said with a smile as she leaned in and exacted revenge for the surprise bite with one of her own, not entirely in control of her own jaw strength as she took quite a big bite of the fair flesh before her. Asami winced and moaned, but even the much greater force of Korra's bite was well within her threshold for please. She released the wrists once she had Asami in position, her hands beginning to move in smooth, flowing circles as she began to bend the steaming water in the hot tub.

The entire plan confused Asami, at least until two tendrils of solid water pressed against her inner thighs, rubbing up against her flesh teasingly. It made the businesswoman blush, so many questions coming to mind about the clear abuse of her waterbending abilities, but they all got caught in her throat as it was mercilessly nibbled on. Korra spared no mercy as she focused each place she bit with her lips, sucking firmly to ensure a ring of hickeys along her neck that her pale flesh would have made embarrassingly apparent the next day at work. She'd have to wear a scarf. More water pushed against her hands, forming shackles that pulled her hands up and against the side of the hot tub, just above the water where Korra could see them. It kept her nice and in position for what was to come.

Asami tried to ask what Korra was doing, but all that came out was a moan as the tendrils moved away from her thighs. One withdrew only a few inches so that it could press its firm tip up against her slit, grinding up and down between her labia to tease her. The other snaked around back to press itself in between her ass cheeks, a similar grinding motion rubbing against her rear. It made Korra's plan all very clear, and she tried to contain the moan rumbling her throat as her hips wriggled, mind oddly excited for this squandering of mystical ability.

Korra remained quiet throughout, focusing on her neck, marking while knowing full well the marks would show much more on Asami's skin than on hers. That was part of the fun, revenge for all the nights she ended up handcuffed and left with a million hickeys. Most devilish were the ones to her shoulders and upper arms, because sleeves always aroused suspicion when she just wore them apropos of nothing for a day. Scarves were at least an accessory.

The tendrils withdrew again, and Korra kept her focus tight as they moved forward once again, this time moving dead on toward their targets; teasing was over, and it was time to make Asami cry out. The two water tentacles pushed into her holes in tandem, perfectly timed to ensure the yelp that Asami made, her throat tightening as Korra sank her teeth into her skin once again, loving to feel the rumbling her noises made against her lips. They pushed in deep, and the noises didn't stop until a few seconds after they did.

Having Asami's hands underwater meant she could watch, fixated on the digits as they clenched down, nails digging into her palms. The water tentacles pushed as far as toys had ever ventured, perhaps just a touch further. They were slick and slippery, but completely firm, enough to pull her open and rub against her inner walls in the process.

“Is that all?” Asami sighed, clearly her breath a little shaken by the turn of events and the double penetration by waterbent tentacles; it would have given anyone pause, but she tried to play it off with bravado, not wanting to appear soft or amateurish as Korra took the reigns quite well for a first-timer.

Instead of responding with words Korra just snickered and bit the top of her breast. Her hands remained underwater, keeping the fine gestures hidden as she pulled her hands back from the wrist and began a steady back-and-forth motion. The tendrils were happy to oblige, thrusting in tandem, in and out slowly as the friction added to the caressing of her inner walls; there was just enough inconsistency in the shafts to make it noticeable, and rather being fluid and moving the blob, the entire length moved all at once, ensuring proper thrusts with plenty of strength behind them to make them count.

In short time Asami was bucking against the tentacles, moaning with abandon as their tandem thrusts left her full at the apex, a certain precision in their depth and timing that only Korra's technique and squandering of her bending could accomplish. Helping matters were Korra's lips, which had found their way to one of her soft, small nipples, sucking on them gently rather than putting her through any more pain play. At least for the moment.

Asami chewed on her lip, all signs of token struggle gone as she embraced the tentacles in all their odd tactility, curious as to how long Korra had intended on springing debaucherous bending on her, and if she had other tricks in wait, other nights of surprise sexual exploration. “You've been practicing this, haven't you?”

Kisses trailed up her neck to her jawline, where the nibbling began again, Korra smiling wide as her hair sat messy and wet atop her shoulders, clinging to the skin there alongside a thousand small droplets of water that much like Asami wanted to be as tight against the beautiful woman as possible. “I have,” she confessed, a playful edge in her voice as the nibbling drifted off to the side and upward, eventually finding the woman's ear and nipping down forcefully on the lobe.

There was little Asami could do to stave off the inevitable, and she couldn't say she really wanted to. Korra's bites, the feeling of intense simultaneous fullness, and of course the strange, new position of being the one receiving such twisted pleasures, all adding up to something wonderful. The pleasure mounted and she gladly pushed onward eagerly, moaning as her ear was nibbled on, her holes were fucked in perfect synch by water tentacles, and she got a taste for just how Korra dominated.

When she came, she was loud, ragged moans spilling out of her lips alongside all sorts of language that was so unladylike and crude even Korra perked an eyebrow. She trembled and writhed and danced against the tendrils as they began to withdraw from her clenching holes. The manacles fell back to regular, unbent water and Korra's fine hand motions stopped, placing themselves on her girlfriend's hips as the nibbling slowed down, turning soon enough into gentle kisses as she listened to Asami's moans ebb, becoming replaced by desperate, needy breaths. It was the perfect way to wind down, until Asami let out one final sigh of relief and Korra seized her lips for a deep kiss.

They settled together lazily, Korra's hands on Asami's cheeks as she straddled her lithe lover, continuing to kiss her as they once again reverted to the underwater cuddling. “The water is still hot,” Korra noted after an uncomfortably long string of silence spurred by them making out lazily. “Yeah, I think the water tribes will love this.”

Asami regarded Korra curiously for her choice of silence-breaking small talk, but shrugged it off with a smile and a peck to her cheek.


End file.
